Back in the Saddle
by HopelessDreamer4Life
Summary: Nine years ago Malina's life was turned upside down, but now her whole world has crashed and she has to return to where, who she left. They say home is where your heart is, but what if your heart is broken, tattered and torn to shreds, where is home then? Where is it if you don't trust your heart? What if you've fallen to many times? It's all about getting back in the saddle.
1. Disclaimer & Copyright

**********Disclaimer*********

**I do not own The Mighty (wish I did, that would be cool) and I've had loads of help from SunnyBunnylove77 both to editing, ideas and advice ;)  
Check her stuff out, she is awesome! :)**

*******Copyright*******

**I do own Malina, her family, her relation to the ducks and the storyline (well most of it anyway)**

***********Just a bit about me**************

**I am no native english speaker so please excuse any mistakes there might be in this story.  
Ottendorf does exists, I've lived there. I moved from Ottendorf, Kiel, Slechswig-Holstein, Germany; when I was six.  
I write for me, not for you; of course I like the reviews and comments and what not.**

**I write to get my feelings out, I write to keep myself sane, I write so that I won't lose and most importantly I write so that I can keep hoping.**

Please do respect that, I don't mind constructive criticism, but I'd rather not have any rudeness, please.

**Enjoy this story :)**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

****Malina Müller's POV****  
''Es tut mir leid Dee''(_I'm sorry Dee_) I whispered into my baby sister's hand. She was just laying here, tubes and needles sticking in and out of her body and it broke my heart, she looked so weak.  
''Es tut mir sehr leid''(_I'm so sorry_) a few of my tears hit her hand.

''Lina'' a hoarse voice whispered ''was ist los?''(_What's going on?_) Dee whispered and what I had to tell her broke my heart ''Mama ist tot''_(Mom is dead) _Deidre froze at my statement ''nein, nein, es passt nicht'' Deidre was frantically trying to convince her self that I was lying, she was trashing around in the bed, the machines around her was going crazy, nurses and doctors were rushing into the room, a nurse was following me out off the room and the last thing I saw was Dee's line flat.

I passed out.

****Lester Averman's POV****

''LES'' my mother yelled through the house, I could hear on her voice that something's wrong. I look at Charlie and Adam; they were sitting on my floor, but my mother cut our chatting short when she yelled my name. ''I'll be right back'' I said and went to my mother.

My mother was crying.

I can't even remember the last time I saw her cry. ''Hey mom, what's wrong?'' I asked, worrying what might had happened ''remember you cousin Malina who moved away when you were six?'' my mother said once she was a bit more calm ''yeah why?'' now I was nervous, Malina was my best friend when she lived here ''she was in an accident with her mom and little sister'' my mother held a short break for the news to sink in.

''ar-are they okay?'' the shock was clear in my voice, my mother shook her head sadly and said ''Malina is fine, she barely got a scratch, but Deidre and their mother both died'' a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

''we, your father and I, got full custody over Malina, which means she will be moving in in about a month or so.'' My mother stood up and spoke one last time before she went to her bedroom ''if there is anyone else you feel like has to know tell them'' and thus she disappeared trough the door.  
I could see tears streaming down her face and not long after she left I heard a loud sob echoing out through the house.

**A/N:  
**This is the prologue for my new story :)  
I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1  
Back in Minnesota_**

**_Outfit: malina_moving_in/set?id=84235662&lid=2600104_**

**_*****Malina Müller's POV*******_**

I left home today. I left Kiel today. I left everything behind today. My friends. My home. The places I know. The people I love. Everything. I flew from Hamburg at 02:20 p.m. and had a stop in London then I flew from London to Los Angeles and then finally I arrived in Minneapolis at 06:23 a.m.  
I am tired. I am nervous.  
I am looking out of the glass windows in the airport, watching the raindrops chasing each other down the glass. Dee and I used to, when ever we were driving, bet on the raindrops on the car window. Les and I did too, well eight years ago. It has been eight years since I last saw him, any of them, in person.  
Eight years.  
96 months.

416 weeks.

2920 days.  
I miss them I miss them so much, but I'm scared. What if things don't go back to the way they used to be? What if they replaced me?

I can't wait to meet all of my old friends, but I am so scared of what they might think of me now. I'm not the same as I was before and I hope they understand.  
I'm scared. I missed them, I really did, but I couldn't visit because it was too expensive. My mom didn't earn that much money and she had Dee and I to take care of.

I'm scared, so scared to find that they forgot about me. Especially Connie and Guy, they were my best friends when I lived here. I really hope they still remember me, but the doubt is still eating me up from the inside and making me a nervous wreck.

Aunt Hannah told me that her, Les and some of his friends are picking me up. I wonder whom he'll bring, maybe Connie and Guy that would be nice.

I can't wait to see Connie again. I wonder if she has changed as much as I have?

I step out of the airport, to where Hannah told me they were going to be. The butterflies in my stomach erupt once again as I realize how close I am to meeting my cousin and aunt again. Les. Out of everyone, I missed him the most. He was my absolute best friend; I was closer to him than to anyone else. So what scares me the most is that maybe we can't be that close again. I have been standing in my own thoughts for a while, when out of the blue I am engulfed in a hug.

I recognize the person immediately even though I haven't seen him for years; Les. The familiar feel of his arms around me and his scent embracing me, makes me feel more at home than I have been for years. I put my arms around him and bury my face at the crook of his neck.

As we stand there he whispers softly ''I've missed you so much Lina'' I move my head to look him in the eyes ''I've missed you too Les; I've missed you so much'' I whisper back. I don't know how long Les and I stood there, hugging.

''Malina'' a soft voice said and as I reluctantly let go of Les, only to throw myself into another hug ''Tante Hannah'' I whisper to my aunt as I enjoy the warmth of her.

''Remember I told you Les would bring some friends?'' my aunt asks. I just nod, I want to meet them, but I'm really nervous about it too 'cause they've now each other for a while, probably, and I've been gone for eight years. I wonder if Les ever told them about my letters, I hope not. ''They are waiting in the car'' Hannah said with a nod towards their blue car. ''Who is it?'' I ask in a whisper, I guess my nervousness got to my voice ''It's not Connie or Guy'' she said, putting a hand on my shoulder, she must've known how much I've missed those two too and my hopes to see them again fast ''It's Charlie and Adam'' I frown at the unfamiliar name. I know who Charlie is, but Adam? I've never heard of him.

''Who's Adam?'' I ask turning to face Les. ''He's a new player on our hockey team, don't worry you'll like him'' Les assures me and puts an arm around my shoulder ''Let's go'' he says and pulls me towards the car. I put my bag in the baggage room of the car and walk towards one of the car doors. I look at Les who just nods at me motioning for me to get in. I'm a bit nervous because I have to sit in the back, with Charlie and Adam. ''Can't you sit in the back?'' I ask Les over the car roof. He just shakes his head, gives me a smile and jumps in the seat next to his mother.

I open the door a bit hesitant and get in. I look at the two boys sitting next to me, I didn't recognize neither even though I know one of them is Charlie ''Hi I'm Charlie and this is Adam'' ''Hi I'm Malina, but please call me Lina and NEVER Mal'' I said introducing my self, I know it may sound a bit harsh, but I can't let them call me Mal, I can't. I look at Charlie, realizing that he hasn't changed that much since the last time I saw him. Adam and Charlie actually look quite alike. Their blond hair, Charlie's a bit more untamed than Adam's. With their blue eyes that feel as if they see everything, see right through you.

''So Malina'' Charlie started ''Lina'' I correct him automatically. ''Okay, Lina, do you play hockey?'' Charlie asked and I almost laughed, I mean me playing hockey? I can't even skate. ''No I don't, but you two do right?'' I attempt to keep the conversation going, but I am so tired that I might just fall asleep midsentence. ''Yeah'' Adam said looking at me and I have to stifle a yawn because I am so tired.

''Bist du müde?'' Hannah asks from the front seat ''Ja nah klar, Ich habe den ganzen Nacht geflogen'' I say as I rest my head on the car window ''Du kannst doch schlafen, wir haben noch 33 Minuten ins Auto'' Hannah says and I feel relieved. 33 minutes to sleep in that will work. The last thing I hear before dozing off is Charlie saying ''am I the only one who didn't understand a single word of that?''

Adam and Les' laughter echo in my ears, creating a soft lullaby for me and my eyes close softly.

**_*****************Lester Averman's POV******************************************* _**

So today's the day were we are going to pick up Lina at the airport. Mom gave me permission to bring two friends, so that when Lina will meet the entire team she'll know three people. I wanted to bring Connie and Guy, but they both left to go on vacation, they are going to be back a few hours after Lina arrives. So I asked Charlie and Adam if they wanted to come, I didn't tell them why Lina had to stay with us; it isn't for me to tell. Of course they asked, come on it's Charlie and Adam, but I told them she had to tell them and then we didn't talk more about that. Charlie remembers her a bit form when we were six, but that's eight years ago and Adam never met her. Neither Connie nor Guy knows that she'll be here when they get home.

I'm a bit worried. What if she has changed too much? What if she isn't my Lina anymore? What if she doesn't remember any of the Ducks? What if we don't have anything in common anymore? What if s he hates one of the Ducks? Or all of us? I could go on and on with these what ifs all day, but we have to go now to pick her up at St. Paul airport.

''Hey Charlie Hey Adam'' I greet the two boys standing outside our door waiting for my mom and I. ''Hey Averman'' Charlie says looking away from Adam and the conversation the two of them were having, Adam who seems to divert his gaze from Charlie and realizing where he is once again asks ''Where are we going to pick her up?'' haven't I told them anything? I guess not or else Adam wouldn't have asked ''St. Paul'' I don't know why I didn't say anything else, but I guess I didn't need to ''Let's go boys'' my mom calls from the car. The three of us walk towards our old, blue car.

I think about the things we did, Lina and I, when we were kids, the happy things and the sad ones:

_''Come on Les'' 5-year old Lina screams in her little voice ''I want to swing higher'' she looks at me as I push her on the swing. I think she is up high enough, but I still keep pushing the swing. Suddenly Lina falls of the swing. I run on my little legs over to her ''Lina are you okay?'' I ask her. I can't see her face, but she turns to lay on her back. Laughing. ''That was fun'' she says and gets up. She runs away from me still laughing ''come on Les, catch me'' she looks over her shoulder while she yells and I take off after her. Laughing too. Our laughter tangle together in the wind, creating a beautiful, fleeting melody on the playground._

_''Les Les Les'' the 6-year old Lina screams in my ear, while she wakes me up. ''What is it Lina?'' I ask her, curious as to what could be so important. ''I'm going to be a big sister'' she gives me a big toothless grin as she finishes the sentence. ''Really?'' Lina nods very enthusiastic ''that is so cool'' I was easy to impress when I was six. We run hand in hand down the stairs. Smiling equally wide. ''Mommy mommy tell Les about the baby'' Lina begs her mother and her mothers laugh at the both of us._

_''I'm leaving tomorrow Les'' Lina was crying and I was close to tears. ''Lina, just remember it's not goodbye'' I tried to comfort her I really did ''I will see you again. I promise'' I hugged her even though I was only six my heart clenched at the sight of her crying. I felt like it was my responsibility to protect her and every tear she cried was only a sign that I had failed.  
''We'll get our moms to write letters for us, right? And we'll call sometimes, right?'' I asked her, trying to secure her that it wasn't goodbye.  
''I promise'' she whispered and hugged me tighter._

_Monday 31__st__ of June, 13 years old_

_Dear Les _

_It's horrible.  
I don't like it anymore.  
I can't do it anymore.  
I'm thinking of giving up you know? Just letting everything go, but I can't can I?  
You would hate me, I would disgust you, you wouldn't forgive me and knowing this hurts more than living in this pain._

_I'm never good enough am I?  
At least that's what they say. They tell me everyday.  
Do you know how it feels to wake up every morning knowing that nobody wants you?  
They even told me that you wouldn't even be my friends anymore, but I didn't want to believe them, but it's all true.  
It's true isn't it?  
I mean I'm fat and I'm not even pretty, my grades are great, apparently to good. Did you know that if you get good grades a lot, they tear you down?  
I'm just the American freak, with the weird accent.  
The only place I'm good is on the handball field, but they don't care.  
It doesn't matter. Sports don't matter to them. All that matters is looks and grades (but they can't be to good).  
I know you will be able to understand me. Handball is everything to me, just like hockey is everything to you.  
I miss you.  
I miss my best friend. I miss that one who understands, knows what I'm thinking before I say something. I miss my 'twin'. That person has always been you! Now I'm here alone, without you and it scares me. _

_I hope that we can move back to Minnesota soon, I miss you guys so much and I know my mom misses you too. _

_Now that I have told you how much life sucks, how about yours?  
How is your hockey career coming a long?  
I miss you Les, talk to you soon okay?_

_Love from  
Your cousin Lina_

The letter is a year old, but the words, I still remember. I never showed the letter to anyone. I was scared. Scared that they would take her away. Taken her away from Deidre and her mother.

I must have been lost in my thoughts, because the next thing I know is that my mom is shaking me ''we're here Les'' she says as she does so ''she's right there'' my mother points at a dark haired girl.

The girl is very skinny, too skinny. It doesn't look like Lina. Last time I saw her she had brown/red hair and she wasn't that skinny. She's only wearing black clothes and her hair is just hanging down her back.

Before I think that much about it I run to her and trap her in my arms. We just stand there. Hugging. I can feel her relax into my arms, burying her head in the crook of my neck ''I've missed you so much Lina'' I whisper, she moves her head to look me in the eyes. Her eyes are still the same. The same brown eyes she had the last time I saw her. ''I've missed you too Les; I've missed you so much'' she whispers back and we go back to just hugging. We stood there for a while, just hugging. Until my mother interrupted ''Malina'' she says softly and I can feel Lina letting go of me, reluctantly. After she lets go of me she throws herself into the arms of my mom. I can see that they are talking about something. Probably about Adam and Charlie.

''Who's Adam?'' Lina suddenly turns to me in confusion, probably because she has never heard of Adam before.

''He's a new player on our hockey team, don't worry you'll like him'' I assure her and put an arm around her shoulder ''Let's go'' I say and pull her towards the car. She puts her bag in the baggage room of the car and walks towards one of the car doors. She looks at me and I nod at her motioning for her to get in. ''Can't you sit in the back?'' she asks me over the car roof. I just shake my head, give her a smile and jump in the seat next to my mother.

She opens the door a bit hesitant and gets in. ''Hi I'm Charlie and this is Adam'' Charlie introduces him and Adam ''Hi I'm Malina, but please call me Lina and NEVER Mal'' she says introducing her self. ''So Malina'' Charlie started ''Lina'' she corrects him automatically. ''Okay, Lina, do you play hockey?'' Charlie asks and I listen closely, because I don't know and I wonder if she does. I don't know why, but I feel as if it is important, I guess it would mean that we have something to talk about.

''No I don't.'' Her answer rings in my ears. Are we really that different from each other?

I feel a bit sad to find out that she doesn't share the love for hockey with me. The conversation ends there, I can feel that she isn't in the mood for talking. I can see she has to stifle a yawn.

''Bist du müde?'' my mom asks from the front seat ''Ja nah klar, Ich habe den ganzen Nacht geflogen'' Lina answers as she rests her head on the car window. Adam, Charlie and I exchange looks of confusion. ''Du kannst doch schlafen, wir haben noch 33 Minuten ins Auto'' my mom says and Malina falls asleep almost immediately. ''Am I the only one who didn't understand a single word of that?'' Charlie says and we burst out laughing. Of course neither Adam nor I understood anything, but that Charlie actually said it out loud?

''Mom what were you talking about?'' I ask trying to find out what their conversation ''Do you really want to know?'' my mom says teasingly trying to make it sound as if they were saying something bad about us. ''Come on just tell us mom'' I plead looking at Charlie and Adam, who look like they're just as curios as me. ''I just told her to go to sleep'' my mom laughs at us. Adam, Charlie and I draw in a breath in relief. ''You can sleep too if you want'' my mom adds.  
Less than three seconds later we are a sleep.

**_*******************************33 Minutes Later*******************************************_**

''Les'' someone is shaking me awake ''Come on you can sleep inside'' I open my eyes to see my mother standing in the car door ''Where's Lina, Adam and Charlie?'' I ask sleepily looking around in the now empty car ''Your dad carried Malina inside and I woke up Charlie and Adam, they are sleeping on your floor'' I nod and begin to slowly, very slowly walk inside towards my room. I see Charlie and Adam sleeping and I fall into my bed, completely asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Meeting the Ducks Again_**

**_Lina's Outfit: cgi/set?id=84003074_**

**_*********************************Connie Moreau's POV********************************_**

****I'm sitting in my room when I hear our phone ringing. I rush to it ''Hallo Connie here'' I answer the phone ''Hi Connie it's Les, I was wondering if we should get the ducks together today so that Malina can meet all of us again?''

Malina is back? Finally, I've missed her so much. The last time we saw each was when we were six years old. It was her last day here and we were both crying, I remember I begged her not to leave. ''Lina is back? Since when? And why?'' I fire questions at Les through the phone. ''Yeah we picked her up this morning and I don't think I am allowed to tell you why, sorry'' Les answered all of my questions, but why can't he tell me why she's here? A silence falls between us ''so are you up for meeting her today?'' Les breaks the silence ''yeah sure I'll be on my way'' I say and hang up.

I hurry and put my skates on. I spend the trip to Les' house worrying. What happened? Why can't Les tell me why she's here? I was her best friend, well Guy and I. What if she forgot everything we ever did together? What if she totally forgot about me? What if she hasn't missed me, like I missed her? All these thoughts swarmed my head all the way to The Averman's home. I knock on the door. I am nervous.

My stomach twists as Les opens the door. ''Hey Connie'' he yells excited and I don't even get to step inside before I am attacked in a hug. ''I missed you Con'' the attacker whispers in my ear and I recognize her voice immediately ''Lina'' I squeal I know that Les said she was back, but hearing it is one thing; hugging her is another ''I've missed you too'' we stand there and I can hear the guys laughing. We let go of each other just as someone knocks on the door. ''I got it'' Les says. When Lina sees who it is she attacks him in a hug too. Guy laughs at her as he lays his arms around her. They let go of each other and Guy comes over to me and hugs me.

''Hi Connie'' he says and we lace our fingers together.  
Lina looks between us, leaning her head to the right ''are you two?'' she trails off, Guy and I look at each other before nodding and now it's Lina's turn to squeal. We all burst out laughing.

''There's cake in the living room'' Les' mom says and we all go to the living room. All the Ducks are here: Jesse, Charlie, Goldberg, Fulton, Guy and I, of course Averman, even Adam is here. ''I've missed you all so much'' Lina says pretty loud, putting a smile on everybody's faces ''Well except you Adam 'cause I didn't know you'' she puts on a big smile and we laugh a bit at her, but I can see there's something wrong, the smile is way too wide and it doesn't reach her eyes.

''Hey Lina how was Germany?'' Jesse asks Lina and I can see her eyes light up at the mentioning of Germany ''it was great'' she answers. ''Where did you live?'' another question this time from Goldberg ''a small Dorf neben Kiel'' I can tell Lina mixed German into the sentence because none of us understood it '

'English please'' Les says with a chuckle ''Oh right I lived in Ottendorf, a small village outside Kiel'' she explains ''it was amazing, I had a thicket as backyard and a field as neighbor. It was so beautiful. I lived in the middle of nowhere so to speak, but it was perfect. I loved it everything was so peaceful, there was this deer that would come into our garden some mornings. Dee and I had the world as our playground'' we all sit quiet for a few seconds, to let what she just said sink in. It sounded very peaceful.

I wonder why she's here.  
Someone else decided to voice my thoughts ''not that we don't like the fact that you're here, but why and where is your mom?'' Fulton said chorused by a few mutters of ''yeah'' from the rest of the boys.  
I can see a look of horror flashing in Lina's eyes and she quickly looks to Les for help. I don't know why, but I don't think she wants to tell us. Her and Les seem to be having a wordless conversation. Lina is obviously worried or scared of what she has to tell us.

**_********************************Malina Müller's POV************************************_**

I have been dreading that question ever since I arrived. I don't know why, I know I can trust them, even Adam whom I just met, but I don't want them to look at me with pity in their eyes. I don't want them to think that I am fragile. I don't want them to think less of me, I won't tell them. Not yet.  
''I'm staying with Les for a while and my mom and sister are at home'' I say nothing more, nothing less. It's not a lie. They are at home.

I can see that they want me to explain a bit more, but I won't, I can't. I can't let them know, not yet. ''Why aren't they with you?'' Guy asks and I'm starting to think that I can't talk my way out of this without spilling the truth, but I have to try. ''They. Are. At. Home'' I say every word loud and clear, not wanting to go into details about this. With every word I say a pang of pain and guilt hits me in the chest. Pain because it forces me to remember. Guilt because I'm lying to them. My new friends, my new family. ''But what does your mom think about you being here alone?'' Connie asks and I know she's just worried, but I can't let them know, not now. I need to know them better everyone even Connie and Guy, everyone has changed. I have, Connie, Guy, Les, and Charlie, all of them. ''THEY. ARE. AT. HOME'' I raise my voice saying each word louder, slower so that they would understand. ''But-'' someone tries to say something ''THEY ARE AT HOME'' I yell as loud as I can and the others are shocked at my outburst.

Les takes my hand. ''Lina it's okay, no one is asking you to say more'' He whispers ''they're at home Les, they are'' I whisper back trying to convince myself more than anyone. I crumple in his arms, curling up in his embrace, seeking comfort from him, but my tears won't stop. ''Lina'' Les whispers ''you're going to be all right'' Les whispers ''you promise?'' I whisper, my voice raw and breaking through my tears. ''Yeah I do'' He whispers, bringing me a little bit of hope.

Aunt Hannah comes rushing into the living room. She takes me out of Les' arms and into her own ''Les take the others upstairs, I'll talk to Lina'' Les walked upstairs with the others I could her the footsteps going up the stairs until all I could her was the slight rain on the window. ''It isn't fair'' I whisper into my aunt's warm embrace ''they died and I didn't even get hurt'' I sobbed into my aunt soft embrace. The rain on the window is increasing in strength, the patter getting louder.

''Oh sweetie'' Hannah says to me ''I know it's not fair, but it's going to be alright'' she tries to comfort me ''how is going to be alright?'' I ask ''it hurts so much'' I curl more into her and hide in her warmth ''I know it hurts'' she says understanding what I mean ''and it always will, but someday something will happen and then it won't hurt as much'' I turn to look her in the eyes ''what?'' I ask hoping that I can make the pain less by myself. ''You might fall in love or something will make you so happy that it over shadows the pain'' she explains and it sounds as if it something that will take a while ''how do you know?'' I ask my aunt who I just realized is a wise woman ''while you lost a mother and a sister, I lost a sister and a niece'' and it hits me, of course I'm not the only one who loved my mom and Deidre. I hug my aunt ''I'm sorry'' I whisper and she strokes my back ''It's okay, I got you from it'' she says and I look at her questioning, not quite understanding what she means ''I'm not going to pretend I'm your mom, but I hope I can fill some parts of it'' I take in what she just said ''I was the thing that stopped it from hurting that much?'' I ask astonished, my aunt nods and I hug her ''I love you Tante'' I whisper and I feel her smile against the top of my head as she plants a kiss on my hair ''I love you too, Nichte''

We sit in the comfortable silence for a few minutes before we are interrupted.

**_**************************************Lester Averman's POV******************************_**

We are sitting in my room a sad silence filling the room. I think everyone is afraid of breaking it. Well not afraid of breaking the silence but afraid of which reactions there is going to be to whatever they are going to say. In the end Jesse is the first to break it.  
''What happened man?'' he says and looks at me questioning ''I-I don't know'' I say, the words getting choked, I am truly confused.

''Are you okay?'' Guy asks and puts an arm around my shoulders. I am just about to nod, when I burst in tears. I guess it took harder on me than I thought. Seeing my cousin break down. It was scary. Especially when Lina crumbled in my arms, because she looks so though, with her dark hair and dark clothes and an attitude that tells you that she is never one to be messed with. Her mom, Erin, wrote letters to my mom about when Lina got bullied in school, but that she never complained and never told anyone, well except me, but she never asked for help.  
I always thought she was invincible, unbreakable; so what happened down stairs was scary.

My tears stopped streaming and I wiped my eyes dry. I nodded to Guy.  
''How about you? Are you guys okay?'' I ask. They must be shocked or sad or scared or something. All the guys nod in reply and we all turn to Connie.

She sniffles and dries her eyes with her sleeve ''I'm fine guys, just a bit shocked'' she answers our non-spoken question.

''Do you think it's safe to go back again?'' Guy asks rubbing his arm, as if he's cold, but I know he's just worried; about Lina and about Connie. He runs a hand through his curly hair, he's frustrated and I understand, his childhood best friend just came back after eight years, but no one will tell him why. I think he wants to go and check on Lina as much as Connie and I want to

''Nahh let's give them a few more minutes'' I say dismissively, my voice flat and my gaze focused on the floor. The others nod in agreement.

''Do you know why she's here Les?'' Connie asks me, her voice low and unsure, her eyes looking at me pleadingly, begging for me to tell and I don't know how I should answer, as much as I want to I can't tell her; it's not my choice to tell it.  
I just nod, not looking Connie in the eyes ''I can't tell you'' I whisper and the look on Connie's face breaks my heart ''She'll tell you when she's ready'' I say and pray that she understands. Guy wraps an arm around Connie and she rests her head on his shoulder, I can see that Guy whispers something to her, but I don't know what. It's okay, the two of them needs to cope and at least they have each other.

A silence falls over the room again, each of us thinking about what happened downstairs with Lina.

''So when we go down stairs again what are we going to do?'' Fulton says. I don't know what we're going to do, I really didn't think about it ''you do realize it's almost dinnertime'' Jesse saves us. Wait dinnertime? It's really that late. ''Shit I have to get going, bye'' Jesse says and heads out. ''Me too'' the others all say and then we laugh.

We release every emotion into our laughs relaxing more and more the more we laugh.

''Bye Les'' Connie is the first to break our laugh attack. She gives me a hug and her and Guy both leaves. They are quickly followed be the rest; Fulton, Goldberg, Charlie and Adam.  
When everyone has left I sit by myself. Thinking for a few minutes before I head downstairs to my mom and Lina.

I find them hugging and I can see Lina has been crying again, though they both seem to smile at the moment. ''Are you okay, Lina?'' I didn't want to interrupt, but I had to know. ''Yeah I'm okay, what about you?'' she says carefully and I nod as to say that I am okay too.  
''How about we go out for dinner?'' my mom asks. So we do. We go out for dinner like a real family.


End file.
